Lost
by MiNdY
Summary: Draco Malfoy takes a Bludger to the head. And the rest of it is all hazy and confusing for him. It's D/H.
1. The Bludger

Draco didn't even manage to see what was happening. 

One thing he knew was that both Harry Potter and he were rushing for the Snitch, both their hands raised to catch it.

It wasn't clear who was going to catch it first.

The next thing he knew there was an extreme pain on the left of his head, and a cool liquid that flowed down which was apparently blood.

And then.

Nothing.

*

Harry Potter caught the Snitch, and was about to raise his hand in triumph when he saw Draco Malfoy falling from his broomstick and towards the ground very quickly. 

From the distance, he heard, "Harry Potter has caught the Snitch! 150 points awarded to Gryffindor! Gryffindor wins!"

Shocked, he watched as Draco fell to the ground, unconscious.

He dived down to get a closer look.

He hated Draco Malfoy. He knew that. He just wanted to find out what had caused Draco's fall.

He landed beside Draco, who was already surrounded by the teachers.

He heard Snape mutter, "Took a Bludger to the head. Will probably be out for a few weeks, or even more."

A Bludger to the head?

After Harry heard this, he did not give Malfoy's injury a second thought.

Injuries were common in Quidditch, and receiving a head injury was so frequent.

He turned to face his smiling team-mates, and went off with them to celebrate the Gryffindor victory.

"It was my work, that Bludger," said Fred, grinning.

"I bet Malfoy took that well, didn't he?" laughed George.

"You did good, Harry, catching that Snitch." Oliver was obviously very happy. "We're one step closer to the Quidditch Cup now, eh?"

Harry smiled, and let himself get led away by the cheerful Gryffindor team.

*

It was two weeks later before he woke up. 

He opened his eyes, surveyed the unfamiliar looking room.

A lady came to him, in a matron's dress. "You've taken a serious head injury, Mr Malfoy. It's a wonder that you've come to this soon. We expected you to remain unconscious for another two weeks."

Malfoy?

Was that his name?

"I…Sorry, what did you say my name was?"

"Why, Malfoy, of course. Draco Malfoy…" She stopped abruptly. "Mr Malfoy, are you all right?"

"I. Well. I can't seem to remember anything. Where is this place?"

The matron looked surprised. "I think this needs special attention."

*

All Draco Malfoy remembered was a old man with a long beard coming in, his eyes serious behind his half-moon glasses. He was holding an old ragged wizard's hat.

"Relax, Mr Malfoy, and let's see what the Sorting Hat makes of this."

He felt the hat covering his head and his eyes.

Then he heard a voice.

"Why, why. A lost memory? This is serious."

Draco decided not to say anything.

"There's nothing in your head at all. You seem to have not forgotten what your magical knowledge, but you've certainly forgotten who you are, and all the people you know. Not to mention all the places you know."

Draco remained silent.

Then he heard the Hat speak aloud to the man. 

"He has indeed forgotten everybody and everywhere he has known. Except, curiously, a name."

Draco heard the man's voice. "Who is it?"

The Sorting Hat hesistated. Then it said, "Harry Potter."

The old man removed that Hat from Draco's head. "Draco. My name is Professor Dumbledore, and I am your headmaster. It seems you have lost your memory after you took that Bludger to the head."

Bludger? Yes, Draco remembered Bludgers. But he didn't remember any of the events that took place, or anybody around.

Except Harry Potter.

All he had was the memory of the name, but he had no idea what the person looked like.

"I believe it's time we let you recognize the person you can remember."

*

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were coming back to the Common Room after a nasty Potions lesson, and they were surprised to see Professor McGonagall waiting there.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in the infirmary. Apparently it's about Mr Malfoy."

"Malfoy? Why me?"

"I do not understand it myself, but apparently, it's about a lost memory."

"A lost memory?" said Ron. "Malfoy lost his memory?"

"I believe so, Mr Weasley. And Mr Potter is to go alone," Professor McGonagall added, when Ron and Hermione wanted to follow Harry along.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. I'll give you the news when I get back later," Harry whispered to his friends. Ron shrugged, and Hermione nodded.

*

"And so you see, Mr Malfoy has lost his memory. He can remember everything other than the people he knows and the things that have happened."

"And what do you expect me to do?" said Harry.

"Guide him. Help him regain his memory," said Professor Dumbledore.

"_What? Me? Help him? Professor…Couldn't you use magic or something? A spell?"_

"A normal memory loss is the most binding Memory Charm. Spells wouldn't help now. Mr Malfoy will be taking lessons with you. You must help him, for I believe there is some reason why he held your name so tightly in memory when he was willing to lose the rest." Professor Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes, Professor," said Harry dully. Stuck with Malfoy until he regained his memory! Goodness!

"Arrangements will be made. Ah, I believe Mr Malfoy is waking up."

Draco Malfoy opened his grey eyes and stared.

Standing beside his bed was Professor Dumbledore, and a good-looking tall boy with black hair and green eyes. The boy's hair was annoyingly messy, and he wore a pair of round glasses.

"Mr Malfoy, may I introduce…Harry Potter."

This was Harry Potter?

"_You are Harry Potter?" Draco couldn't help but stare. "I don't know why, but I suppose I expected someone… better-looking?"_

Harry rolled his eyes. Loss of memory or not, this was _still the old Draco Malfoy. Some things never change "Well, sorry to disappoint you, but this is all you get."_

Draco looked down. "Sorry. Couldn't resist it. Didn't know why I said that."

Harry nearly jumped. _Malfoy saying that he was sorry? To him? Some things do change after all._

"I'll leave you two here, then." Professor Dumbledore smiled, and left.

Harry looked at Draco. What was he supposed to say, anyway? He had never made pleasant conversation with Malfoy before and he didn't know how to start.

Fortunately Malfoy spoke first.

"What age are we now?"

Harry was mildly taken aback by the question.

"We're 16."

Draco nodded. "Okay."

There was an awkward silence.

"Well," said Harry. "I suppose I'd better go--"

"No!" Draco cut in suddenly. "Erm. No. Could you please…stay? Everything's so weird and unfamiliar here and I don't know where to go and all that."

"Er. Okay."

And Harry took a good look and the new Draco Malfoy for the first time. Draco's eyes were averted from his, as he seemed to be determined to stare at the bed sheets. But outwardly, Draco was not the confident boy that Harry once knew. He looked weak and afraid and very very small indeed.

Suddenly, Draco spoke.

"I…I'm sorry. You can go if you want to. I suppose…I'd better just stay here."

"No, it's okay." Harry said gently. "Just ask me any question. Anything you want to know."

Draco shuffled uncomfortably on the sheets. "Erm. So where are we now?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We're in the infirmary where Madam Pomfrey cures all injuries and broken bones and all sorts of things like that."

"I…I suppose she couldn't cure my memory?"

"Yeah, she couldn't." Harry was about to add 'so I'm stuck with you until you get your evil memory back' when he realized that he wasn't talking to the same Malfoy he knew a few days back.

"It's a school, right? And Professor Dumbledore is my Headmaster?"

Harry nodded.

"Don't you have classes, erm, Harry?"

Harry was startled. He had never ever heard Malfoy calling him 'Harry' before other than in a sarcastic manner.

"Yeah, I do… Draco." Harry was so used to calling him 'Malfoy' that he almost forgot what Malfoy's first name was.

"I suppose you'd better go now. I think I'm okay."

Harry was not convinced. "You sure?" 

"Yeah. I suppose I need to…adjust." Draco looked around the unfamiliar place. "You'd better go now. You'll be late."

Harry nodded. "All right. Bye, then."

"Bye."

Then Harry got up and left, and Draco just watched Harry's departing back.

*

"He apologized? To you?" Ron was bewildered. "This is amazing!"

"Yeah. And he called me 'Harry'. I suppose his memory is really gone."

"Well, whatever it is, he's still Malfoy. I suppose it would be good not to get to close to him lest he suddenly gets his memory back and tries to hex you," said Hermione.

"Yeah I suppose so. Hey we'd better go. We're going to be late for Transfiguration. You know how McGonagall is with late students," said Harry.

Hermione nodded. "All right."

The three of them left them common room, with Harry still feeling confused over the day's events.

First Malfoy loses his memory. Then he has to take classes with Malfoy. Everything happened so quickly. 

The one thing that was most confusing was, why had Malfoy remembered his name when he could not remember anything else?


	2. Starting Lessons

It finally came to the day when Draco was ready to start taking lessons again. Madam Pomfrey had told him that he was looking much better and was able to begin lessons and to try to get to know everybody else again.

Draco had put on his robes, and he had practically stared at the crest on his robes.

Slytherin?

He was in Slytherin?

He shook his head and sighed. He obviously must have been quite evil, then. But then again, he could not remember anything that he had done. He searched through his memory, and realized that he possessed a lot of knowledge about the Dark Arts.

Who was he? And what kind of family was he from?

He really didn't know. He had to go get answers from Harry.

So far, Harry was the only student he knew. He really couldn't refer to Harry as a friend. Both of them were so…different, in a way. 

"Ready, Draco?" It was Harry.

Draco almost jumped. He hadn't heard Harry come in. Anyway…

"Yeah. I guess so. Anything that I forgot?" 

Harry privately thought to himself, _Yeah, there's a lot of things you forgot when you took that Bludger to your head._

But when he spoke, he said, "No. Come on. You can sit beside me today, if you don't mind. Ron has agreed to sit with Hermione."

Draco was very relieved. "Thanks."

Draco walked out of the infirmary with Harry, feeling distinctly uncomfortable. He had no idea why everybody seemed to be staring at him. Feeling quite afraid, he tried to hide in Harry's shadow.

"Malf—I mean, Draco, what are you doing?"

"Everybody seems to be staring at me, Harry. I don't feel very comfortable."

"Don't worry, they're probably wondering why you're following me around."

"We weren't friends, were we?"

Harry hesitated. "No. Not really."

Draco blinked. "Were we enemies, then?"

Harry stopped walking. "Listen, Draco. This isn't the time to discuss this. Let's get along to Potions before Professor Snape decides to take my head off for bringing you in late. Professor Snape is the Potions Master, by the way."

Draco simply replied, "Yeah I sort of figured that out."

The rest of the journey to the Potions classroom was continued in very awkward silence.

*

"Let us begin our lesson," said Professor Snape. "Ah. It's good to see some students back in the classroom." He looked briefly at Draco.

Draco involuntarily sat closer to Harry, hoping to seem smaller.

"Draco? What's wrong?"

"Why is he looking at me? Does he dislike me?"

"No. You're his favourite student. Erm. Draco, if you don't mind… I need some breathing space."

"Oh. Sorry."

Draco continued to be a bundle of nerves for the rest of the Potions lesson. Harry really felt like he couldn't blame him, after all, if _he had lost his memory he would probably be like Draco._

Then, the lesson ended, and they proceeded to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Listen, Draco. You have to sit at the Slytherin table."

"What? With them?"

"Yes. You're a Slytherin yourself, in case you didn't notice."

"B-But Harry…I…" Draco wasn't very keen on sitting together with the Slytherins who were known for their nasty behaviour.

"Don't worry, Draco." Harry patted him lightly on the back. "You're one of them. They wouldn't do anything bad to you. Don't worry, all right? You can look for me after lunch. I'll be right at the Gryffindor table waiting for you."

Draco was about to protest, but thought better of it. "Okay" was all he could say.

He walked to the Slytherin table and sat down. Suddenly two very large boys took their places on either side of him. Draco had to use every ounce of control to keep himself from running out of his seat.

"Erm." Draco wasn't sure what he should say.

"We're really very happy to see you, er, Draco," said one of them.

"Yeah," said the other.

Draco didn't need long to see that both boys were incredibly stupid and that they were on his side. "Oh. Okay."

Neither boy questioned him nor noticed it when he didn't seem to remember their names.

Draco finished his lunch as fast as he could. "Er, listen. I have to go. Both of you…carry on."

Both boys seemed more than happy to oblige.

Draco walked towards the Gryffindor table, where Harry was just finishing his food. 

"Harry?"

Harry swerved around and looked. "What's wrong?"

"Who are those two?" He pointed in the direction of the two boys who talked to him just now.

Harry almost burst out laughing. He had forgotten to tell Malfoy about his two "henchmen" Crabbe and Goyle. What a fright Draco must have gotten! Fortunately, Harry managed to control his laughter. He wasn't sure of what Draco would think if he had suddenly started laughing then and there.

"They're Crabbe and Goyle," said Ron. "They're always following you around."

"What?" Draco was bewildered. "Is there any way I can tell them _not to follow me?"_

"Sure. Just say the word and they won't. They look on you as their _boss, Malfoy." Ron grinned._

Draco looked at the red-haired boy. "I'm sorry… Erm. Who are you?"

"I'm Ron Weasley! Harry's friend."

"And I'm Hermione Granger," said the brown-haired girl sitting next to him.

"Oh. Erm. Pleased to meet both of you." Draco started to feel uncomfortable again. Harry noticed it this time. This Draco Malfoy was definitely very different from the Draco Malfoy everyone once knew.

"Hey, I think I'll just show Draco around the school. I'll see you back in the Common Room."

Harry noticed as a look of immense relief flooded Draco's face.

"Come on, Draco."

All Draco could do was nod.

*

"I notice you aren't very comfortable around people, Draco."

"Yes. After all…Everything is so unfamiliar. I can't even tell where my own Common Room is! It's all so strange. The only person I know is you and I don't know what to do. Sometimes I just wished someone would tell me what to do."

Suddenly there was a loud boom.

"YIKES!" Draco started. He grabbed Harry's arm. "What in the world…"

"I don't know. It came from over there. Want to take a look?"

"Well. Okay."

With Draco still issuing a death grip on Harry's arm, both of them walked closer to one of the empty classrooms.

Harry looked in. And then he started laughing.

"What?" Draco looked in.

He noticed a sandy-haired boy standing beside a burnt table with a very very burnt expression.

Draco sniggered. It did look a little funny.

Just then, the boy noticed the both of them.

"Harry, it wasn't my fault! The spell must have gone wrong… And what are you laughing at, Malfoy? Harry, why is that git with you?"

_Git__?___

Draco sighed. He must have been a very horrible person.

Harry noticed the look on Draco's face. "Listen Seamus, it's a very long story. Just understand that Draco is different now."

The boy called Seamus laughed. "Some things will never change, Harry."

"That's what I thought too, Seamus." Harry turned to look at Draco, and his expression softened. "But I was wrong."

Draco felt his neck becoming very warm. He averted his gaze from Harry's green eyes.

Immediately he became very aware that he was still grabbing Harry's arm. He let go.

Harry blinked at the sudden loss of pressure on his arm. Then Harry turned and said, "Er. We've got to go now, Seamus. See you around."

To Draco, he said, "Er. We still have lots of stuff to see. Come."

As Draco followed him, he noticed that, weirdly enough, the back of Harry's neck was red.


	3. Night Falls

Harry sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, feeling very very confused. It was already very late and even Ron had gone to sleep.

Everything had happened too fast. Who would have expected Draco to become so nervous and frightened and shy?

Anyway he had just done something he never thought he'd do.

He had given Draco the password to Gryffindor Tower.

When he'd led Draco to Slytherin Tower, he was still jumpy and nervous at having to spend the night with the rest of Slytherin. And, as Harry mused, who wouldn't be nervous at spending the night with a bunch of evil, scheming gits? So he had given Draco the password to Gryffindor Tower, to assure Draco that he could always look for Harry if he was too scared. He didn't even tell Ron what he did.

And so, Harry sat on the scarlet couch, thinking about what he did. Partly, he wanted to wait until he was sure that Draco wasn't coming. 

Harry looked at his watch. 1 a.m. 

_Well, what's done cannot be undone, he thought.__ I don't think he'd come looking anyway. I'd better just go to sleep._

*

Harry was asleep when suddenly he felt someone shaking him awake.

Feeling extremely grouchy, Harry opened his eyes, All he could see was a blur because he did not have glasses on. He saw an undefined image, a silhouette of a person illuminated in moonlight.

"Ron? What in the world do you wa—"

"Actually er, it's not Ron."

In his sleepy state, Harry could not recognize the voice at all. He fumbled on the bedside table and grabbed his glasses. Then he put them on.

"_Draco?" he said. Or actually, whispered. Everyone else in Gryffindor Tower was asleep and he didn't want to wake everyone up._

Especially not when Draco was standing beside his bed in pyjamas.

"Draco, what in the world are you doing here?"

"Well, you said I could, er, come looking for you if I got too scared."

'It's so late! You should already be sleeping!"

"Well, Goyle snores and Crabbed makes loud thumping noises in his sleep. I couldn't sleep at all! And have you seen the way that girl called Pansy Parkinson looks at me? She had me fearing for my life!"

Harry sniggered.

"It's not funny, Harry." Draco expression was one of annoyance. Harry was vaguely reminded of the old Draco.

"Fine. What do you expect me to do now? Share my bed with you?"

"Well…"

*

Harry didn't dare to sleep until Draco had slept, lest Draco woke him up because he was too nervous again.

"Draco?" Harry whispered.

Draco did not respond.

Harry gave a relieved sigh. Draco was asleep, at last.

Silently, Harry looked at Draco, watched as he breathed, watched as his chest rose and fell with every breath. The sliver of moonlight which shone through a small gap in the curtain reflected on Draco's white-blond hair, illuminating part of his sharp, defined features.

Harry turned so that he was facing Draco.

Come to think of it, he decided, his arch-rival wasn't too bad looking after all. In fact, he was quite beautiful, if the word could be used on a boy.

*

_"What is wrong with you, boy!"_

_"Father, I'm sorry."_

_"You are useless! You can never hope to be good enough!"_

_"Father, I-I-"_

_"I wonder at times what to do with you, Draco. Looks like you will never go far."_

_Tears welled up in Draco's eyes, and he struggled to control them. He would never cry in front of his father._

_"You'll never learn, Draco."_

_His father glared at him with steel grey eyes. Defiantly, Draco glared back with eyes that were the reflection of Lucius Malfoy's._

_"Insolent boy!"__ Lucius slapped him. Draco reeled back from the impact, the side of his mouth trickling with blood._

_"Never try to look at me in that disrespectful manner, do you understand me??"_

_Draco kept silent, using the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the blood off his mouth._

_"Do. You. Hear. Me?"_

_"Yes, father."_

_"Go to your room!"_

_Draco turned and ran, not stopping until he had reached his room and slammed the door._

*

Draco opened his eyes abruptly, involuntarily touching the cheek the man with silver hair had slapped just now.

_Father, Draco thought. __I called him father. Was it a dream? No, it was too real. It must be a memory._

Draco turned, troubled. Then he suddenly realized he was sharing a bed with Harry, and with Draco's turn, their noses were almost touching. Draco gave a soft yelp and edged away.

Harry was asleep, his glasses still on.

It was still dark outside, by the looks of it. Draco opened a little of his side of the curtain, allowing some moonlight to shine in.

And he looked at Harry. Harry looked very troubled in his sleep, like a 16-year old boy with burdens that were heavier than what should be for a 16-year old boy. He had long lashes, thin lips, and messy black hair that seemed dying to be combed.

Draco leaned forward.

"Harry?" he whispered. 

No response. Which was understandable, because Harry was probably tired after being woken up in the middle of the night. And he probably because he had spent the whole day with an amnesia-ridden person who had trouble getting everywhere. Harry was troubled, burdened, tired…but oh so attractive.

Draco really couldn't control himself. He leaned forward even more.

_I can't keep my eyes away from him at all._

Heart-pounding, he felt his nose brush past Harry's.

_Is this what people call 'desire'? Draco wondered._

Then he stopped, his lips inches away from Harry's. If Harry were to wake up when Draco kissed him…and if Harry didn't like him… Everything would simply end.

Very reluctantly, Draco pulled away, lying back to the position where he had woken up from. Silently he closed his eyes, wondering if he had just lost something forever.

*

Harry had forced himself to wake up early the next morning. He wasn't going to let Ron, who woke him up every morning, to see Draco in his bed. What would he think?

He hadn't slept well all night anyway. He was too worried he might just really fall asleep and kick Draco off the bed. The bed was made for one, not two. Harry wondered how Draco managed to sleep at all when the bed was so small.

"Draco? Draco. You have to wake up," Harry whispered as loudly as he dared. He reached out and shook Draco.

Draco's eyelids fluttered and he slowly opened his eyes, staring right into Harry's.

Draco blinked, as though he couldn't quite comprehend what was happening. Then he blinked again, and Harry saw realization dawn in his silver eyes.

Draco looked away. "Oh. Harry. Erm."

"Yes. You have to go back to the Slytherin dormitory. You can't let Ron see you here. He'll kill you, then he'll kill me."

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Do you like Ron? You know, in that way?"

It took Harry a few seconds to understand what Draco was saying.

"What? No! No, of course not. Ron's my friend."

"Oh." Harry saw a flicker of emotion in Draco's eyes, but he wasn't sure what it was. "Okay," Draco continued. "Well, erm, I guess I'd better be going."

"Yeah." Harry pulled his Invisibility Cloak out of the drawer. "You'd better use this to get back. You know the way, don't you?"

"Yes. It's an …" Harry watched as Draco struggled with his memory. "Invisibility Cloak?"

"Yes. Come on. You'd better be quick. Breakfast starts soon. I'll see you in the Great Hall in an hour and a half."

Draco nodded, and Harry watched as he disappeared under the Cloak.

"Don't knock into anyone," Harry said.

"I know," came Draco's disembodied voice. Then Harry watched as after a while, the dormitory door swung open and closed silently.

Harry had the strange feeling that he had lost something forever.


	4. Flashbacks and Doubts

"Look at this!" Ron said, waving the timetable in the air.

"What?" said Harry.

"To accommodate you having lessons with Malfoy, we're having all our lessons with Slytherin!

"What??" Harry took the timetable from Ron and stared at it. It was true. All their lessons were marked with the words 'with Slytherin'.

Harry groaned. Having lessons with Draco was okay, considering that he was different now. But with the rest of Slytherin?

"I suppose you'd better help Draco get his memory back fast, Harry. This really won't do." Hermione sighed.

Harry nodded, then ran his fingers through his hair, slightly frustrated. On the one hand, he preferred Draco this way. On the other, he didn't want to take lessons with Slytherin forever.

He blinked. What was he thinking? He was not going to have Draco stick to him like that. He never liked Draco since the day he saw Draco at Madam Malkin's. Now shouldn't be any different. Should it?

"Harry?" Ron's voice jolted Harry out of his thoughts. 

Harry stared at him. "Draco. I need to look for Draco. See you at Transfiguration."

Then he got up and left.

Ron looked at Hermione. "What was that all about?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he decided that Draco needed his memory back fast, and he is the only one who can help him."

*

They walked down the hall towards the Transfiguration classroom.

"…so I suppose everyone wants you to get your memory back and—"

"Harry, I had a flashback last night."

"Really? What did you rememeber?"

"My father. He… He slapped me."

"He what??"

"Well I don't know if it's a memory or a dream but it seemed very real. Harry, what sort of family was I from? I'm sure you know."

"Draco…"

"Please, Harry."

"Later, after the lesson, okay? In one of the empty classrooms."

Draco nodded, resigned.

Harry noticed that Draco had avoided looking at him throughout the whole conversation.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong? Look at me, Draco. Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why do you refuse to look at me? Are you troubled by that flashback?"

"N-no."

"Then? What's wrong?"

Draco met Harry's eyes, but quickly averted his gaze again. How could he ever tell Harry what he almost did last night?

Fortunately they reached the classroom, saving Draco from having to explain anything.

*

"He has been sticking around Potter since the day he got out of hospital."

"I wonder if that Bludger knocked all the sense out of him. He seems to have forgotten where his allegiance lies."

"Maybe he's just plotting something against Potter. You know how brilliant dear Draco is."

"Yeah, maybe."

Harry and Draco listened to Pansy Parkinson and Milicent Bulstrode's conversation. The girls were sitting in front of them.

"Miss Parkinson and Miss Bulstrode, I would request that both of you keep quiet."

Pansy and Milicent fell silent.

Then without warning, Pansy turned around and winked at Draco. Harry saw Draco's expression and sniggered. Draco gave Harry a sideways look of annoyance.

"Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy, would you like to come up here and tell us the joke?"

"Erm, no, Professor McGonagall," said Harry truthfully.

"Then I do need you to pay attention. Now as you can all see, an Animagus is…"

Draco was trying to pay attention when suddenly…

_-Flash!-_

_"Scared, Potter?"_

_"You wish." Harry's looks was anything but friendly._

_"At the count of three," came Professor Lockhart's voice._

_"One…"_

If you think I'm going to play fair, Potter, you're wrong…

_"Two…"_

…because Slytherins never play fair.

_Draco shouted a spell, which threw Harry sharply backwards…_

_-Flash!-_

_"Were we friends?"___

_Harry hesitated. "No. Not really."_

_-Flash!-_

"Draco? Draco! What's wrong?" Harry whispered.

"Flashback," Draco murmured, his mind in a confuse whirl.

Harry was about to say something when he caught Professor McGonagall's eye, and decided to keep quiet.

*

"What did you remember?"

"Nothing important. Harry, you said you ere going to tell me about my family."

"But Draco—"

"Harry, you agreed."

"I only know very little."

"Just tell me."

"Okay," said Harry. Together with Draco, he walked into the empty classroom.

*

"So… My family is evil. Well, with a father like that, I should have expected it."

"Somehow I had wanted to protect you until you were more ready to accept it."

"Why, Harry? We weren't even friends. Why are you so nice to me now?" Draco's face was contorted with confusion and pain.

"Draco? What's wrong?" Harry stared at him, bewildered at Draco's sudden harshness.

"Nothing. Just a little confused." Draco smiled. "What's our next lesson?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry said, still looking at Draco suspiciously. "It starts in about 10 minutes."

"Fantastic," said Draco, a little too brightly.

"There's something wrong, isn't there?"

Keeping silent, Draco started to head very quickly out of the empty classroom.

"Draco!" Harry came after him and grabbed Draco's arm.

Draco felt as though a bolt of electricity had shot through his arm.

"Let go of me."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Oh Harry, I can't control myself much longer. Let me go."

"What can you do? Hit me?"

Draco bit his lower lip. "Something much worse."

Harry looked into Draco's eyes, a grey sea of suppressed emotion.

"I can take whatever you throw at me, Malfoy."

"Please, Harry."

"Do it, if it'll make you feel better."

Draco couldn't debate much longer. He turned around. "You sure?"

Harry nodded. But whatever he was expecting, he had not expected Draco to grip him by the shoulders, then to kiss him full on the lips. Harry was too shocked to respond, but he soon did, kissing Draco back, and pulling Draco closer.

Draco's mind was in a whirl. The intoxication of kissing Harry was just settling in when…

_-Flash!-_

_Draco laughed as Harry was forced to do a stupid sort of twirl to escape the rogue Bludger._

_"Training for the ballet, Potter?" he sneered._

_-Flash!-_

Draco suddenly pushed Harry away. "We can't. We'll regret this."

Harry stared at him in shock. "What? Why?"

"When I get my memory back, I just know that the both of us will regret this." Draco turned and ran out of the empty classroom.

"Draco, wait!" Harry called after him.

But Draco was already gone.


	5. The Memory

Draco ran, trying to widen the distance between him and Harry.

_We can't, Draco thought. __We'll regret it._

He ran all the way up a tower.

Suddenly Draco realized he had no idea where he was and how to get back to the classroom where they were having Defense Against the Dark Arts. Checking the timetable, he saw that the next lesson, which was Care for Magical Creatures, did not start until two hours later.

Sighing, Draco leaned on the windowsill, looking out. The tower offered an excellent view of the sky, and Draco guessed that he might be in the Astronomy Tower.

He stared at the bright blue sky, trying to straighten out his confused thoughts and feelings. Then…

_-Flash!-_

_He was flying, flying through the air on a broomstick._

_He laughed. He had never felt so free in a very long time. He had decided to stay at Hogwarts for Easter. At home, he felt suffocated by his father, by his hopes his father pinned on him. Somehow, he knew that what his father wanted him to be was what he could never be._

_Zipping through the air, he felt as though all his problems were gone. The sky was bright blue and the sun was shining. The wind was ruffling his hair but he didn't care. What could go wrong?_

_­-Flash!-_

Draco blinked. It was a clear memory, and he actually felt happy in it. He looked at the sky, hoping to remember something more…

­_-Flash!-_

_Soon, he decided to land. His feet touched the ground and he was about to leave the pitch when he heard someone call him._

_"Draco!"___

_He turned. It was Terrence Nott, a Slytherin Chaser he didn't know very well. The boy was big, with broad shoulders. Draco never found him very good-looking._

_"Yes?"_

_"I was watching you fly. You're very good."_

_"Thank you." Draco smiled vaguely. He loved compliments._

_"You're so beautiful when you fly."_

_"Erm thanks." Draco started to feel uncomfortable. He didn't like where this conversation was going. "I need to go now. See you some other time."_

_"Not so fast, Malfoy," Nott grabbed his arm, his face becoming an ugly leer._

_"What is the meaning of this, Nott? Let go of me."_

_"Pretty boys like you shouldn't fly around the Quidditch pitch alone, you know, it's quite dangerous."_

_Draco started to panic when he realized what it was that Nott wanted._

_Nott dragged Draco into the Slytherin changing room nearby. Draco struggled, but the other boy was bigger and stronger than him._

_­-Flash!-_

Draco had his hands on his head. This was a horrible memory! He really did not want to remember anything more but he could not control the flashbacks. He had no choice but to watch the horrible scene play itself out like a movie in his mind…

_-Flash!-_

_Nott slammed Draco against the wall, slobbering lips trying to seek Draco's. Draco tried to push him away but Nott was much too strong._

_"Get away from me, you ugly bastard! My father will kill you for this!"_

_"Your father is working with my father, Malfoy. He wouldn't want to jeopardize the working relationship. Keep still!" Nott said, trying his best to unclasp Draco's robes._

_Draco struggled against Nott, who pushed him to the ground, pinning him down with his body._

_"Get off me!"_

_Nott said nothing, trying to pull Draco's robes off._

_"What's going on?" said a voice._

_Nott turned, still holding Draco down. Draco heard him say, "Mind your own business, Potter."_

_Draco felt relief wash over him. It was Harry Potter._

_"Potter! Do me a favour and HELP ME OUT!"_

_Nott snarled. "Sod off, Potter. Malfoy isn't anything to you."_

_"Please, Potter!"_

_Draco really couldn't be bothered if he was too polite. He would do anything to get out of this mess._

_Draco heard Harry's steady voice. "Get off him, Nott."_

_"And what if I don't? What can you do to me?"_

_Harry didn't bother to waste anymore time. "Stupefy!"_

_Nott's Stunned body fell onto Draco, who gave a yelp of fright. Harry rushed forward and pulled Nott's body off Draco. "You okay, Malfoy?"_

_Draco couldn't say anything. Harry helped him sit up. _

_Draco sat there, in complete shock at what had just happened. He could not control the tears that followed. He had never felt so humiliated before._

_All Draco remembered was Harry putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, saying, "It's okay."_

_Draco silently swore to himself never to forget Harry Potter's favour._

_-Flash!-_

He never did forget his favour.

Draco fell to his knees. He could not believe what he remembered. The Slytherins were even nastier than he thought. And Draco had finally found out why he had remembered Harry's name amongst everything.

"Draco?"

The blond boy turned and stood up.

"Harry? How did you know I was here?"

Harry held up a piece of parchment. "Marauder's Map." But before Draco could ask what that was, Harry added, "Draco, what happened? You're…crying?"

Draco realized that his cheeks were wet. The tears had come from the memory. He wiped them away hastily. "It's nothing. Why are you here? Don't you have lessons?"

"I should be asking you that. When you didn't show up for class, I asked the professor if I could look for you. The teachers all know about your memory loss. I was so worried when I saw that you were in the Astronomy Tower, Draco. I thought… Well, never mind. What matters is that you're okay now."

Draco didn't know what to say.

Then he spoke. "What year were we in when you helped me get rid of Nott?"

"Fifth." Then Harry realized what Draco just asked. "You remembered?"

Draco nodded grimly.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. It must have been horrible to have to relive it." Harry went forward and pulled the unresisting Draco into his arms.

"Yeah it was," he said, leaning on Harry. "It was."

Then Draco realized what he was doing and pulled away from Harry. "I'm sorry I kissed you."

"Sorry? The only thing you should be sorry for is pushing me away. I quite enjoyed that kiss until you suddenly ran off."

"I-I was just afraid… Afraid that both of us will regret it when I got my memory back."

"Well, I wouldn't."

"Y-you wouldn't? But you probably wouldn't feel this way if I was the old Draco Malfoy."

"But you're not."

Draco stared at Harry.

"No regrets. I promise." Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco on the mouth.

Draco was tired of arguing with himself and Harry already. Silently he kissed Harry back, with a beautiful memory etched in his mind.

[A/N: Well, well, the reason why he remembered Harry's name is finally out. Fantastic! He loves Harry, Harry loves him! Unfortunately, this isn't the end yet. Draco does get his memory back, and what will become of his relationship with Harry? Will Harry keep his promise? Actually, I have no idea =P]


	6. Some Advice

They sat on the floor of the Astronomy Tower, looking at the sky.

Draco sighed, his head on Harry's shoulder. 

"Draco?" Harry said, nuzzling Draco's hair. 

"Yes?"

"You're so beautiful."

Draco said nothing. He only smiled, looking at the azure blue sky. 

"You want to go back for Defense Against the Dark Arts? There's still an hour and a half left," Harry said, slowly brushing his fingers against Draco's pale, smooth cheek. "Although personally, I would rather just sit here."

"Well, let's just go for what you like then." Draco grinned. 

Harry leaned closer to Draco and kissed him, surprising Draco with his sudden passion. But Draco made no objection and kissed him back, running his fingers through Harry's jet-black hair. 

"Maybe we should go back," Harry said, muttering against Draco's lips. "Ron would get suspicious."

"Well," Draco said. "Who cares?"

Then he closed up the small distance between him and Harry, catching Harry's lips with his own. 

Suddenly, Harry felt that he couldn't care less about Ron.

*

"Where were you?" Ron whispered. "You were missing for the rest of the Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson!"

"I was looking for Draco."

"Are you kidding? With the Marauder's Map and all, you could have found him in two minutes! You didn't need two hours." Ron raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Well… Well I couldn't find it. I didn't know where it was."

Ron nodded, seeming to buy the explanation. Hermione, however, who had been listening silently, looked knowingly at both Harry and Draco. Draco promptly turned a little pink.

"Ah. Erm," Harry said awkwardly. "We'd better listen in to the lesson."

At the end of Care for Magical Creatures, Hermione wanted a private word with Harry. Harry had no choice but to ask Draco to go talk to Ron, and Harry could see that both Draco and Ron were highly mortified by the suggestion. But, as Harry pointed out, Ron had agreed to be nice to Draco during this period of time. He had to assure Draco that Ron was a nice person, but Ron scowling by the side didn't seem to convince Draco much. Anyway, he finally did manage to get Draco to talk to Ron.

"Er, what was it you wanted to talk to me about, Hermione?"

"Well. For starters, I just want to tell you I don't buy that story about you losing the Marauder's Map."

"Yeah, I could see that."

"What was it you were doing with Malfoy up in the Astronomy Tower?"

"Nothing." Harry could feel the back of his neck becoming warmer considerably.

"Harry." Hermione looked pointedly at the boy.

"I mean, we didn't do much. Just…kissing, perhaps."

"Kissing? And you call kissing nothing? Harry, I told you not to get too involved with Malfoy. It could be devastating for both you and him when he gets his memory back." 

"Well, I… Honestly I don't really care. He isn't the old Draco now and that's all I care about."

"But what about when he remembers everything? His family, his responsibilities as a Malfoy… What are you going to do, then?"

"I've never thought about it," Harry said, wincing slightly.

"Well, you'd better, before you do something that both of you might regret in the future, or rather, when Malfoy gets his memory back."

"Hermione, don't be so biased… Maybe the real Malfoy isn't all that bad after all."

"Remember what he called me in the second year? Remember all the things he'd done to you in your five years at Hogwarts to get you into trouble? You'll never know, Harry."

Harry ran his frustrated fingers up his hair, making it even messier than it already was. "I don't really want to think about it now. And," he added, as he saw Hermione opening her mouth to protest. "My main priority now is to get Draco away from Ron because he seems to be frightening the poor boy. We'll discuss Draco some other time, okay? And please don't tell Ron. He might just decide to take an axe and decapitate both me and Draco." Harry shuddered at the thought. "Anyway, some other time."

Harry walked away and Hermione sighed. Somehow she knew, deep in her heart, that when Draco got his memory back, Harry would be the one who was hurt.

She silently watched as Harry stood in between the two boys, probably to stop Ron from shouting at poor Draco, who in turn, looked perfectly scared. Yes, Draco was different now. But for how long? She really hoped Harry would be happy, and as she watched Draco hiding behind Harry, holding Harry like a security blanket, she hoped Harry had made the right choice.

She was suddenly jolted out of her private thoughts when Ron walked over and started ranting about Draco. 

"I really don't know if that idiot has really lost his memory or is faking it because I can't help but still find him and irritating jerk and there must be something wrong somewhere and I hope he isn't plotting something against Harry if not I'd really kill him even though I promised Harry I would be nice to him— "

"Ron," Hermione said.

"— and I won't let that nitwit off if something really happens to Harry and no matter how different Harry says he is I think that some things will never change and Malfoy is one of them and—"

"RON!" Hermione said, louder this time.

Ron finally broke off in mid-rant. "What?"

"Just listening to you talk makes me feel like I'm running out of breath, even if you aren't. How do you manage to string all those words together without stopping? Sheesh."

"Sheesh? Did you just say 'Sheesh'?"

"Yes, I did just say 'Sheesh'."

"I never knew you said 'Sheesh'."

"Well now you do." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why are we even talking about this? What is really your problem with Malfoy?"

"Well—"

"And before you start rattling off again, tell me what is it you don't like about him now, as in, his present self."

"I…" Ron searched for something to say, but couldn't really find any. "I suppose I'm just scared. Scared for Harry. The way Malfoy is so close to Harry…Malfoy might just hex him, you know?"

Hermione smiled. "I'm sure the only thing Malfoy would do now is—" She stopped in mid-sentence. "Ah. I have to go for Arithmancy. Enjoy your Divination class." She literally speed-walked away, leaving Ron standing there, bewildered, and wondering what the only thing Malfoy would do was.

*

"You sure have scary friends, Harry."

"Well, they keep me prepared for whatever scary stuff I have to face. Anyway, what was it you said to him that made him so mad at you?"

"I don't know. We were just talking, and I started the conversation by talking about the weather…"

"The weather? You talked about the weather? With Ron?"

"What else was there to talk about? He seemed like he was ready to explode any second. Frightening, really. What were you talking to…what was her name again… Hermione about?"

"Nothing. Just… Charms homework."

"Is there homework for Charms?"

"I have no idea. Which was why I was asking her."

"Oh. What lesson is it now?"

"Divination."

"Divination?" Draco stared. He fished his timetable out of his bag. "I don't take Divination."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Let me see that," he said, as he looked at Draco's timetable. Draco really didn't take Divination. On his timetable, what it said was 'Break'.

"Well, it's a break for Slytherin. I suppose you have to go back to the Common Room."

"What? The Common Room?"

"Keep as far as you can from Terrence Nott, anyway."

"Harry…couldn't I go to Divination with you?"

"What? Erm. I don't know."

"I am so _not going back to that Common Room. Frankly, Pansy Parkinson scares me. Actually every girl in the Common Room scares me. Even the boys scare me. In fact, everything scares me. Or maybe," Draco said, smiling coyly. "You could come to the Common Room with me and we can stay in the dormitory and not come out."_

Harry looked at Draco, who was smiling very mischievously. Harry felt extremely tempted to take up Draco's offer, but at the corner of his eye he suddenly caught sight of Ron walking not very far behind them, and scowling very obviously.

"We'd better not. Ron doesn't look too happy. You wouldn't want him to come yelling your head off again, would you?"

Draco sneaked a small peek at Ron, and turned back almost immediately. "Well. I could go to Divination with you. I am not going back to the Common Room alone. Not when it's possible to avoid, anyway."

Harry said, "All right. I don't think Professor Trelawney will even notice you're there anyway." Harry grinned. "But ignore her if she does predict your death."

Harry watched as Draco's eyes widened, and he felt very tempted to kiss the boy, but restrained himself when he caught the look in Ron's eye.

And so they walked to the Divination classroom, with Ron skulking glumly behind them.

[A/N: Nothing much happening in this chapter, sorry if I bored you. –Grinz-  In the next chapter, Draco's first Divination lesson, Professor's Trelawney's prediction, and more flashbacks.] 


	7. Warnings

A/N: I saw this story waaaaaaay behind everything in my computer and I realized I'd written it halfway so I decided to continue it. Haha. I'm sorry it took two years. I'm lazy P

Draco stared at the musty classroom, looking at the weird assortments of teacups and crystal balls, smelling the strong perfume in the air.

"Gosh, this place is strange," he whispered to Harry.

"It sure is." Harry grinned.

Harry motioned Draco to sit down beside him, then signaled Ron to sit down on his other side. Ron sighed, and seeing that the only other choice was to sit beside Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil (who were giggling and looking at Draco), sat down resignedly beside Harry.

Professor Trelawney swooped in the classroom in her usual way, and with her back still facing the class as she wrote on the blackboard, she said, "Ah, Mr Malfoy, I see you have come to join us today…" She turned and smiled at Draco. "A new student in our midst. My Inner Eye has predicted you will join us today. Why, you have a dark aura around you."

Harry looked with amusement as Draco's expression changed from confusion to horror.

"Don't worry. She has predicted my death since third year and I haven't died yet. Besides, I sent Hedwig to ask Dumbledore for permission. He must have told her."

"Yes, I can see that you are fearful. And I can also see that if you stay around Harry Potter any longer, you will meet an unhappy end somewhere this year."

This was definitely not the most comforting thing Draco had heard, and it only caused him to shrink behind Harry even more.

Harry saw Ron roll his eyes.

"Professor, this is Draco's first lesson. Could you not give him such heavy information to digest?"

Professor Trelawney looked at Harry. "Why, yes, Harry Potter. Take care of Mr Malfoy. You wouldn't want him dying, would you?" She smiled in a misty sort of way and left.

Harry sighed and shook his head resignedly. Professor Trelawney never gave up.

Draco, however, could not help but be worried. After all, it wasn't everyday when someone predicted your death. Anyway, if someone had predicted his death before, he couldn't remember.

"She's weird, Harry."

Harry looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow. "You're telling me."

Divination got past soon enough, with nothing worth noting happening, except for the fact that Draco seemed to get death omens in his tea leaves at least 6 times. So did Harry, no less than 17 times.

Draco was walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room with Harry and Ron, and finally, after a few minutes of walking in silence, he couldn't stop himself from saying, "She's a fraud!"

Harry stifled a laugh. Ron snorted.

"Malfoy?" Ron turned to Draco.

Draco stared at Ron with eyes that showed obvious fear. "Y-yes?"

"Look, I'm sorry about just now."

Draco smiled nervously and nodded. "Okay."

Draco couldn't really understand why Ron hated him so much. But at least he was being nicer now.

"Here we are," Harry said brightly, and was about to say the password when the Fat Lady said, "Are you sure that Slytherin boy is allowed to go in?"

"Oh! I guess I'd better be going back to my Common Room then…" Draco said. "Er, if I can find my way back, that is."

"I'll come with you," Harry said, smiling. "See you later, Ron."

"Yeah yeah," Ron muttered.

Harry walked off, with Draco still sticking closely to him, occasionally trying to hide himself in Harry's shadow.

They didn't reach the Slytherin Tower. Harry had dragged Draco into an empty classroom and started kissing him then and there because he couldn't hold out much longer.

"Harry…"

"Yes?"

"Wouldn't someone see us?"

"I don't care," Harry said frankly, and kissed Draco again.

"I…"

-_Flash!_-__

_Thoughts ran through his mind.. _

**_He's_**_ coming for Potter. Should he warn him? Should he warn Potter?_

_His father told him._

_He knew that **he** would be here soon._

_He knew. He knew._

_-Flash!-_

Draco pushed Harry away abruptly.

"He's coming for you, he's coming to… to kill you. He's coming," he said, his eyes wide with shock.

"Who? Who's coming?" Harry was bewildered.

"Voldemort. Voldemort." Draco slumped onto the ground, shaking. "He's coming to kill you, Harry. He's coming."


End file.
